


Contrast

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: "Put your iPad down and come to bed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: technology   
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770441.html?thread=100851593#t100851593  
> Any, Any/Any, "Put your iPad down and come to bed."

"Put your iPad down and come to bed." 

The words were uttered in a tone of exasperated fondness and Caitlin looked behind her to see Joe standing at the bottom of the stairs, barefoot in pyjama pants and a t-shirt, lips pressed together in a thin line that twitched at the edges. She felt her cheeks flush and she bit her lip as she laid down the iPad beside her. "I'm sorry-" she began but he didn't let her finish, held up a hand to forestall any further explanations. 

"I don't need an apology." He stepped into the room, came around the couch and dropped down beside her. "It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into when we got involved." He glanced over at the iPad screen, nose wrinkling in confusion as he caught sight of the data displayed there. "Workaholic."

He said it with a smile and a squeeze of her knee. "I just feel like I'm so close..." She let the frustration she was feeling bleed into her voice, finding it easier to do that with him than with Barry or Cisco or any version of Harrison Wells. They all gave ideas, opinions, suggestions as to what she could do, most of which she'd already considered and dismissed, the rest of which she could dismiss straight away as impossible. Joe, on the other hand, with no scientific background whatsoever, would just listen to her, let her vent, asking the odd question for clarification but mostly just letting her ramble. 

It had actually helped her become unstuck in her research a few times. 

Tonight though she was too exhausted to even ramble, the data already having started to jumble in front of her eyes. "I know the answer is there," she concluded weakly. "I just can't see it..."

Joe actually snorted. "Sweetheart, tired as you are, I'm surprised you can see anything," he told her flatly. The hand that was on her knee slid up higher, the other one touching her face. "Let me take you to bed." That might usually be accompanied by a saucy grin, a twinkle of his eye; tonight, he was serious and sober. "Tomorrow's another day." 

Caitlin looked down at the cold glare of the iPad screen, then up into the warmth of Joe's gaze. With a contrast like that, her choice was as easy as the smile that came to her lips. "Lead on," she murmured, allowing him to pull her into a stand, and she didn't have to ask him twice.


End file.
